Put Your Arms Around Me
by arygon199
Summary: He’s crying but he doesn’t really care because she’s just given him the best gift he’s ever received. BL


**A/N: Here's an early Christmas gift to all the BLers out there. I think we need some BL fluff now more than ever. I've had this idea in my head for a while now—sort of a what if for a certain aspect of season 6. You know, what Mark should have done if he wanted to be a little more daring and a little less boring when it comes to certain storylines… ;) Anyway, this is just a short little one shot, so I don't think I'll be following it up with anything, although you never know because as I think you'll see, there's a lot I could do with this. **

**The title and lyrics in this story are from an amazing song by Natasha Bedingfield. This song really defines BL, at least to me, and so I thought it'd be good as a sort of basis for this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing or else this show would be a **_**whole**_** lot different. The title and lyrics in the story belong to Natasha Bedingfield.**

* * *

_**Put Your Arms Around Me**_

_That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
_

She holds the sleeping newborn in her arms, her eyes locked on his small but glorious face. There's a small smile on her lips as she rests comfortably in the hospital bed. Lucas thinks she looks beautiful, despite the fact that she went through nearly twenty hours of labor just a short while ago.

He watches them both from the doorway, admiring the way she handles her son with such ease. She's ready for this; she has been for a long time. And he's so proud of her, more than she could ever know. Brooke Davis has to be one of the bravest women he knows.

It almost pains him to have to break such a beautiful moment, but he can't bear to stay away from them any longer and so he gently knocks on the open door, alerting her of his presence.

Her eyes slowly move from her child and onto him and her smile grows wider.

"Lucas, come in," she says, beckoning him forward.

He walks forward, pulling a chair next to her bed, and looks down at the small baby boy that she is cradling in her arms.

"He just fell asleep," she mentions.

His hands wander up the blue blanket that her son is wrapped in and slowly makes its way to the baby's soft cheek. His thumb gently grazes the little boy's face.

_So many up and downs  
And nothing has changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay._

He pulls his eyes away from the baby for a moment, looking back at Brooke. "Have you picked out a name?"

"I was thinking I would go with Alexander, Alex for short."

Lucas smiles. "It's a good first name."

She nods, looking down at the newly named Alex, and for a moment he sees a spark of nervousness in her eyes. "And for the middle, I was thinking, if you don't mind, that is…I was thinking his middle name could be Keith."

He's surprised, but in a very good way, and a happy smile tugs at his lips. "Of course I don't mind, Brooke. Alexander Keith Davis. It's perfect. Keith would be proud."

She looks up from her son and her eyes meet Lucas'. She looks at him confidently, although there is a small air of nervousness still there, and takes a deep breath.

"Lucas…" she begins slowly. Her hand reaches for his and their fingers intertwine familiarly. Her other hand still cradles her son. "I haven't talked to you about this at all, but I've been thinking…" She trails off and looks back down at Alex. He waits for her to gather the words she needs. "I want you to be his father, Luke."

_So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together_

His heart nearly stops from the sheer happiness that those words bring him.

"You've been there for me throughout this whole pregnancy," she continues. "Even though you carry no physical link to him, even though I never even asked for your help, you were there. Through the good and the bad, you've been there. And there was no way I could have done this without you. There _still_ no way I can do this without you. He needs a father, Lucas, and I want you to be that father."

She stops and her eyes search his for the signs of his answer. He knows that her future and the future of her son are depending on his decision. His eyes fill with tears and he very slowly nods, unable to form any coherent sentence besides, "Yes, Brooke…of course…I…yes…"

He's crying but he doesn't really care because she's just given him the best gift he's ever received: a son.

She's crying too, but all of their tears are happy ones. He laughs through his tears, his smile never leaving as he gently leans forward and kisses the tears from her face. His lips trail along her face and all is silent. Her eyes close and her hand reaches for the back of his head, pulling his lips to her own. It's a soft kiss and it's short, but he's pretty sure that it's the best kiss he's ever received. It's their first kiss in four years and it makes him wonder how he could have ever gone so long without her.

_Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up, Oh no, Oh no._

She bites her bottom lip as she looks hesitantly at him. His hands cup the sides of her face.

"Brooke," he says, looking straight into her eyes, "you have no idea how happy you're making me right now."

She laughs softly, but her eyes turn serious. "You kept your promise, you know that? You saved me over and over again this past year."

He frowns slightly, thinking that he really didn't keep his promise in full. He didn't save her from what happened that night, nine months ago, in her store. The night she was robbed and attacked. The night she was violated in the cruelest possible way. The night this baby sleeping in front of him was conceived.

But, no matter how horrible the circumstances had been, Lucas can't look at Alex—his son, now— and wish that he isn't here. He just can't. And if that means he couldn't have saved Brooke from that night, then he supposes that is okay. Because Alex is his world now. Alex and Brooke. And he would never change that for anything.

"I love you, Brooke," he whispers softly. "And I know that you know that, but I just want you to know that will never change. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with Alex. You're both my life now and you mean _everything_ to me."

_That original feeling never went away  
That's why I'm standing here today.  
Whoa Whoa  
(Ain't nobody gonna take your place  
Only you made me feel this way)_

Tears fall down her cheek again and he softly wipes them away with his hand.

"I love you too, Luke. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get to this point, to be _ready_ for you again, but I am ready now. I'm ready for us again."

He strokes her cheek gently. "Never apologize for not being ready, especially after what you've been through. I'd wait my whole life for you, Pretty Girl."

She takes a long, steadying breath, but she's smiling more than ever. He kisses her again, his lips lingering on hers for a few beautiful seconds before their faces fell down to the baby sleeping between them. Their son.

"Enough of this sob fest," Brooke says a few seconds later. He looks up from Alex's face to see her smirking at him. "I think it's time you properly meet your son." She gently maneuvers in her bed, extending her arms for Lucas to take the baby from her. He reaches out and skillfully relocates him into his arms. "Lucas, meet Alexander Keith Scott."

"Scott?" he asks in surprise.

She grins. "Well, if you're going to be his dad, I think he should have your last name. If you want him to, that is."

Their eyes lock. "I do. More than anything."

_So many up and downs  
And nothing has changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay  
Whoa Whoa  
(Ain't nobody gonna replace  
Only you make me feel this saved)_

Then he looks down at the boy in wonder and runs his hand through wisps of Alex's dark brown hair. He's the spitting image of his mother, from his hair to his nose. His eyes, when they were last opened, where blue, but the doctor said it was normal for most newborns to have blue eyes and that it was likely to change within the next few days.

As if on cue, Alex's eyelids creep open, closing again a second later. Lucas grins, not taking his eyes off of his son.

"I think he's awake."

Brooke nods, leaning her head to get a better look. Sure enough, Alex's eyes flutter open and this time they stay open. The boy looks up at Lucas, his eyes still a beautiful light blue. His eyes seemingly search his own and he finds it impossible to look away. He is completely mesmerized by the little life he carries in his arms.

"I hope they stay that color," Brooke murmurs a few minutes later and Lucas finally looks away from his son and back at her. "Then he'll have blue eyes just like his dad."

_It can't explain what's the glue that holds us in.  
Whoa Whoa  
I can't refrain if I had a chance to do it over again.  
Whoa Whoa_

He just smiles at her, at a loss for words. Nothing else could possibly make him happier than he is right now. Her hand reaches out for his and he takes it, squeezing it softly, while they both admire their little boy. Alex is looking at Brooke now, his big eyes locked onto her. Brooke's other hand reaches out to stroke Alex's face and still his eyes are glued on her face.

Lucas leans his head down, placing a small kiss on Alex's forehead, and talks sweetly to him. "You have the most beautiful mommy in the world, do you know that?" He laughs lightly. "You probably do, judging by the fact that you can't take your eyes off of her."

Brooke laughs, but Lucas is serious.

Alex starts whimpering and Lucas looks up at Brooke, knowing that he needs his mother. He passes him gently back to her and Brooke whispers softly to him, holding him up to her face and kissing him lightly. The little boy immediately falls silent and Lucas is in awe; she has to be one of the most naturally talented mothers he has ever seen.

A few minutes later, when Alex is once again asleep, Brooke speaks. "Thank you, Lucas. For being here, I mean. It means everything to me."

"There's no where else I'd rather be. Besides, I should be thanking you."

She cocks an eyebrow. "For what?"

He smiles, moving forward to kiss her lightly. "For giving me a son."

_So put your arms around me  
And then stay there forever  
Let it always be this way  
You and me together  
So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they're easy words to say  
But I mean it more than ever_

"I'm going to take care of you both," he says and she's looking straight at him, her eyes penetrating his. He needs her to know that he is telling her the truth. He needs her to know that she's it for him. His gaze locks onto hers. "I _promise_ you, Brooke. I'll never hurt you or leave you again. But most of all, I'm never going to let you go. I won't make that mistake this time."

She nods slowly, her smile small but confident, and he knows that she believes him. It's hard for her to give him her full trust again but she does, and he's amazed that he's earned it back because he really doesn't deserve it.

"I know you won't," she whispers.

His hands run through her hair, softly caressing the back of her neck and he bends forward to rest his forehead against hers. He looks into her eyes, unaware of nothing else but the woman in front of him and the sleeping child in her arms.

They are his present and future.

Once he signs the birth certificate, Alex will officially be his son, and, although it is not by blood, he will treat him like his own and love him just the same. And he knows he will be spending the rest of his life with Brooke and that someday soon she will be his wife.

But here in this moment he is content because these two people are all he needs. Nothing else is good enough.

_Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I'm never gonna give you up (Oh no, oh no)_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and please review!!!**


End file.
